Stockholm Syndrome
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: Hiatus-Sequel to The Vanities. As the sisters continue to settle into their married lives with their husbands and children, Billy is determined to find her long lost sister, and the Halliwell's will stop at no cost to protect the future Wyatt is meant to create.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay guys, here is the third installment in my A Different Time and Place series. This is probably going to be the largest fanfiction in the series so far because I've decided that since I already let myself get carried away in the previous stories that I shouldn't even try and fight it this time. I'm going to take the whole Billy and Christy thing in a whole other direction than the show did. I want to knock this story out of the park so I'm really going to dive into the whole Arthur legend.

* * *

The sisters stood in the attic, all dressed in their best outfits. Prue was wearing her signature color, black, in a form fitting satin dress that hugged her curves and had a plunging v-neck that exposed her cleavage. She wore bright red peep toed shoes with four inch hells that showed off amazing legs with a matching cap sleeve shrug, her hair was pulled back in an elegant chignon with her hair parted at the side. Standing at the book, Prue was the picture of calm and collected, though she wore an easy smile.

Piper was running around trying to create the perfect meal while avoiding unwanted spills on her favorite dress, a navy blue slip dress that came below her knees and had a small slit in the back. Her hair was pulled back in a long pony tail and her black suede pumps were clacking all over the hardwood floors of the attic as she pulled out Melinda Warren's blessing cup and other mementos for quick centerpieces that would complete a perfect table.

Phoebe sat on Aunt Pearl's couch in a satin dress the color of dusty rose, with a v-neck and spaghetti straps; her hair hung loose barely past her shoulders. She held her daughter and watched over Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda who were placed on a large throw blanket and playing with toys while the ceremony was prepared.

Billie entered wearing pressed black slacks and an aqua blue camisole with a lace trim. "Hey, guys. How much longer until we can begin? The men are getting restless."

"Alright already," Prue said. "Have you checked on Paige and the baby?"

"Yeah, she was just finishing getting Hank dressed. Should I go get her?"

"Yeah, but send the men up first. It will be nice to let Paige make an entrance," Piper said. "Oh, and put these on the table alternating with the vases," she instructed as she handed over the family mementos.

"So are we ready for Paige's surprise," Phoebe asked, rising before placing Pearl on the blanket with her cousins.

"Let's do this," Prue said and the three walked to their ritual table. Picking up the athame, Prue pricked her fingertip before passing it to Piper who followed suit and then gave it to Phoebe. They let their blood pool in a ceremonial bowl and continued their task.

"Melinda Warren," Prue called. "Patricia Halliwell," Piper summoned. "Penelope Halliwell," Phoebe announced. "Blood of our blood," the three said in unison, "we summon thee."

In a swirl of bright, cascading lights Melinda, Patty, and Penny coalesced into corporeal forms. "Hello, my daughters. Blessed be. It has been so long since the last time we met," Melinda said before turning to look at Patty and Penny. "So many of my daughters in one room," she said with great pleasure. "What is the occasion?"

"We're having a wiccaning," Prue told her. "We wanted to make it a special one so we summoned all of you."

"No one summoned me before to tell me about a wiccaning," Penny said.

"That's because you're here as a guest Grams. Prue is going to be performing the rite," Phoebe told her. "She's officially reached matriarch status."

"Oh, Prudence," Patty said and hugged her eldest daughter. "So many special moments I've missed," she continued, "with all of you," she said before hugging Piper and Phoebe too.

Patty and the rest took their places as Billy and the men entered the attic. Behind them were Paige and baby Hank, dressed in a white gown while Paige wore a peach sleeveless blouse tucked into a coal grey pencil skirt and Jimmy Choos.

"Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends; our family spirit without end," Prue chanted, and a haze of glowing light spread through the attic as their ancestors appeared, answering Prue's call.

* * *

"Leave it to the fairies," Grams laughed at hearing details of what had led Paige to becoming pregnant. The family was enjoying the feast Piper had prepared and everyone was laughing.

"Speaking of the faeries," Harrison said, "the council has extended an open invitation to you for celebration of the sabbats. It seems they were rather taken with you the last time and want to encourage a friendly relationship."

"That's quite an honor," Leo said with a wide grin on his face. "You girls are very lucky."

"Does Melinda want to see a faery," Piper asked her daughter with a silly voice. "Yes, you do!"

"You named your daughter after me," Melinda Warren said and put her hand to her heart. "Oh, Piper."

"You know, Harrison," Grams began, "even as powerful a witch as I was, I never learned much about the secrets of the guardians. Your lot is a very private bunch. How is it that you are so closely involved with the faeries?"

"Certain Sabbats let the veil between our world and the fay world down, when the fay can come and interact with humans freely. Beltane is like their playground and guardians are humans that they can interact with without having to make sure that the humans won't remember that they've been visited. It allows them to make friendships. Over the years they have helped to protect our society and endow us with extra power," he explained.

Everyone continued to celebrate and share stories and before they knew it the night was over and the guests dissipated. The sisters remained at the manor for clean up and soon the manor was empty except for Prue's husband and children. Billy came down after helping Prue put the boys down and started grabbing her belongings.

"Thanks for helping me with the boys," Prue told her. "Are you going back to your mom's or are you heading to Paige's?"

"Paige's for sure. Things with my parents are cooler now but I think it's best if we keep a little bit of distance between us. Too much of a good thing, you know," Billy said. "It's really convenient that they moved in behind the manor."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of convincing my sisters into joining our backyards into one giant courtyard. It would be great for outside rituals."

"And parties," Billy said resulting in Prue slapping her arm. "Go home," Prue said with a laugh.

"Think about it, we could have our own ritual space for the sabbats," Billy called out as she left.

Billy entered Paige and Henry's house, walking up to her bedroom. Taking off her boots, she continued to undress and get into her pajama pants before climbing into bed. Laying her head to rest, Billy's hand slipped under the pillow on her other side and she pulled out a picture of two little girls. "Christy," she said tracing her sister's face. "Where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so I'm really into the whole idea of camelot and the round table so for the purposes of this series I'm changing the way that the family found out about Wyatt being the reincarnation of Arthur. I am waiting for the next chapter to really explore how excalibur came to Wyatt so this is really just a teaser chapter. Please read and review with any thoughts, concerns or ideas.

* * *

Paige orbed into the manor the next day, joining her sisters for lunch. Hank was already a month and a half old and she had returned to South Bay social services from maternity leave. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue alternated watching the kids due to their flexible schedules and Paige watched them on weekends. Sitting down, Paige orbed her helpings onto her plate.

"Hey," Prue said excited, "you didn't even have to call for your food. Your powers must be advancing."

"Yeah, I think it's probably due to having little Hank around. All the two o'clock feedings really helped it along."

"Probably because you're not capable of basic human function before your second cup of coffee," Piper teased and continued to feed Melinda. "Can you believe that Melinda is three years old? Yes you are," she teased her daughter before giving her another scoop of yogurt.

Time seemed to fly in the Halliwell manor. Wyatt was almost four years old; Paige had been a part of her biological family for almost five years. Everyone was doing their best to lead normal, happy lives which was why the sisters put so much effort into being a part of each other's lives. The girl talk continued until Paige turned her head up to the ceiling, and moaned, "Uh. Seriously? I hate to cut this lunch short but I have to go meet a new charge," Paige said with her lips pursed. "I'll be back in a few hours to pick up Hank."

"Do you remember the last charge she brought home? What a handful," Prue said when Paige orbed out.

"The last charge she brought home was Billy," Phoebe reminded her big sister.

Prue nodded, "Exactly."

* * *

Billie dropped her stuff off at Paige's and made her way over to the manor, surprised to see all of the sisters there at the same time. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Billie heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and was shocked to see the figure before her. "J.D, but I thought you…"

"Died," he filled in the blank. "They made me a whitelighter and I've been up there," J.D motioned up, "training."

"And now he's been assigned to me for some fieldwork," Paige said, "so we're all going to be responsible for showing him the ropes."

"Cool. So will you be staying with us?"

"Actually," Phoebe began, "he's going to be staying at my house since we're the only one without any kind of healer."

"And because we don't want any mischief going on," Prue sugarcoated her words.

"Mischief," Billie said with an unusually high –er—pitched voice.

"Yes, mischief. Now why don't you take J.D upstairs and get him caught up with guardians; we're going to be joining them for another sabbat next week. We'll be up soon," Paige told her foster daughter.

"Um, sure. Come on; I'll take you up to the attic," Billie motioned to the young man. "It's where all the magic happens."

* * *

"I've learned all about these guys," J.D confided, "but I've never met one before. What kind of things go on at the celebrations?"

"Well, the faeries are almost always around, it's just a matter of whether or not you can see them," Billie told them. "Lots of food and drink and weird dancing, but it's fun."

"Uh," J.D grunted. "Kind of sounds like you'd rather be doing something else," he said trying to get her to open up.

"I've just been a little preoccupied lately," Billie used her favorite excuse. She wondered if telling him about her plans to find her sister was smart. No one knew yet because she was afraid that the sisters would tell her she wasn't ready yet, but something in the pit of her stomach told her that she had to find her sister and soon.

Just as she was contemplating her next move there was a loud bang and a scream coming from downstairs. Billie began to run and as she made it to the bottom of the staircase she saw Prue thrown across the foyer into the double doors. The sisters were scrambling to fight off demons but more kept appearing. The kids were huddled together under Wyatt's force field and Pearl was crying her eyes out. Christy began throwing her arms out and demons went flying all over the place. Making her way to Prue, she lent the eldest sister a hand and helped her up.

"Excalibur," Prue said and began climbing the steps to get to the attic. "No," Prue cried out when she saw a tall, ruggedly handsome man try to pull the sword from the stone. All of a sudden the sword rippled into a puddle of water and disappeared.

"Damn it," he cried and the demon called out to his companions to retreat. The sword manifested its self into Billie's and the rest of the Halliwell's came jogging into the attic.

"Did you get him," Piper asked with Melinda perched on her hip.

"No," Billie said, "but who the hell was he and what's going on?"

"We were attacked while you were with J.D," Piper told her. "He came for the sword but we don't know anything else about him."

Prue walked over to the book and began flipping pages. "That's going to change," she said and threw herself into her research.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's the story of how the family learned about Wyatt...more like a summary. Please read and review. Thanks.

* * *

The sword manifested its self into Billie's and the rest of the Halliwell's came jogging into the attic.

"Did you get him," Piper asked with Melinda perched on her hip.

"No," Billie said, "but who the hell was he and what's going on?"

"We were attacked while you were with J.D," Piper told her. "He came for the sword but we don't know anything else about him."

Prue walked over to the book and began flipping pages. "That's going to change," she said and threw herself into her research.

* * *

"He came for the sword," Billie said, "but why did it come to me?"

"You must be the new lady of the lake," Andy said. "She told us we would meet you someday," he said referring to the families past experience with the legendary figure.

"Wait! You've met the Lady of the lake? How; when?"

"About a year before you came into our lives," Paige began, "the Lady of the lake came to us, bringing excalibur with her. She feared that since the sword could sense that Wyatt was the new heir to the sword that others would be coming for her and the sword. She left it with us for protection and told us that her time as its watcher was coming to an end and that a new guardian would come to protect it. That's why the sword went to you, since Wyatt's not old enough to handle the sword on his own," she explained.

"Okay, so we know why the sword came to me but who exactly am I protecting it from," the young blond inquired.

Prue tucked her hair behind her ears and began to read from the book. "Arthur's father tricked the Duke's wife into sleeping with him and so she conceived Arthur, the youngest of her children, and the half brother of Margawse, Elaine, and Morgana LeFay. Years later, King Lot -the husband of Margawse-sent his wife to spy on her brother. There, she unknowingly ran into Arthur before discovering his identity and the two had an affair culminating in the arrival of a son. Raised in the hatred of his step-father, Mordred's sole purpose in life is to destroy Arthur."

"So Mordred wants to destroy Wyatt," Phoebe asked bouncing Pearl on her hip.

"Not just Wyatt but Camelot as well," Prue said. "And that's not all. Arthur was mortal but his three sisters are rumored to be from the fae or faery realm," she added.

"Which makes sense as to why Wyatt was born into our family," Piper interjected.

"Yes, but it also means that Mordred was also magical," Paige said.

"Right," Prue confirmed. "When Arthur and Camelot were destroyed it was prophesied that Arthur and his court would be reincarnated and bring about a true utopia. Unfortunately, when Wyatt was born Mordred was released and he is picking up exactly where he left off. I will tell you right now that this punk isn't laying a finger on my child," she said in protective mode.

"And we won't let him," Paige said. "No one's getting close to him. Now I have to go put Hank down for a nap. I'll come back later and help you guys strategize, okay?"

"Yeah, I have to go fix dinner," Piper said. "Call me later and I'll come back."

"Alright," Prue said. "I have to feed Wyatt and Chris anyway. Thank god I don't have any photo shoots scheduled for the next few days. I want to take Mordred out," she said and left the attic with Paige, Piper and her husband.

Phoebe and Billie were the only ones left in the attic. J.D had walked over to Phoebe's and was practicing his new powers. "Well, I guess I had better get to the library and start researching everything I can find about Arthur and his court," Billie said.

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I have something I've wanted to ask you but J.D and then the attack sort of got in the way."

"Okay, so what's up?"

"The thing is you've become a really good friend, and I would love it if you would be my second child's godmother."

"Oh, my god! Phoebe, I didn't even know you were pregnant," Billie screeched and hugged her friend.

"I haven't told anyone, you know, besides Cole. So will you?"

"I would love to," she said and clapped her hands. "Oh, my god, I can't believe it. Ooh, and I know where to get the cutest little wiccaning gown!"

* * *

The sisters sat down at the manor for late night snacks and strategic planning. Prue handed out different books to each of her sisters and Billie. "These are the different books written about Arthur and Camelot. In the past it was thought that the author's made up the legend but as we know it really happened. Each book contains different tales of Arthur and is the best research we are going to find that might help us learn what threats we face in the coming years."

Paige held up her book and flipped through its pages fast enough to cause a breeze. "You want us to read all of this? I love a good fairytale and all, but I have work, a husband, and an infant to take care of."

"Couldn't we all just look up the chapter summaries for our books," Phoebe asked.

"That's fine," Prue said. "In the meantime I have Andy and Leo meeting with the Elders to see if they know anything about this Mordred guy. I'm wondering why it is that he wasn't reincarnated like the rest of King Arthur's court," she pondered.

"Well, how did Mordred take Arthur out originally," Piper asked. "Maybe he's planning to use the same plan," the second eldest suggested.

"Two ways are usually mentioned," Prue told her sisters. "One, Mordred; nephew of Arthur, is left in charge of the Kingdom while his uncle goes off to war, and crowns himself king; forcing Guinevere to become his consort in her husband's absence. The other way the story tells it, is that he conveniently finds a way to let Arthur find out about Guinevere's affair with Lancelot. Either way, Mordred and Arthur fight dealing fatal wounds to each other and ending Camelot."

"So we're supposed to wait for Wyatt to grow up and get married before Mordred becomes a real problem, because that gives us some time to prepare for that," Billie said.

"I hardly think Mordred will make the same mistake twice," Paige told her foster daughter. "Wyatt's a baby it will be easier for Mordred to take him out now rather than later. What we need to do affective immediately is to set up protective charms, circles, and alarms around the houses."

"What if we also enchant some necklaces for us to wear," Phoebe suggested. "In my past life I wore a pendant that kept Prue and Piper from using their powers against me. If we could find a way to duplicate the spell then everyone could wear one and be protected from Mordred, at least until we can take him out."

"I'll set up the alarms," Prue said. "Piper, can you get started on making some extra strong vanquishing potions for everyone? Billie, why don't you help Paige and Phoebe try to figure out how to enchant those necklaces. We can go over everyone's chapter summaries this sunday when we have the family dinner." 


End file.
